


An Embarrassment by His Bodily Functions

by CarnivalMirai



Series: A/B/O Hannigram Drabbles [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Will Graham, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Cravings, Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Omega Hannibal Lecter, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Top Will Graham, intersex omega, omegas with vaginas, season 1 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnivalMirai/pseuds/CarnivalMirai
Summary: Hannibal has had a steady first trimester so far. Now, a week or two into the second trimester, he really starts to feel the changes in his body. Fatigue is still a huge nuisance, and so are his dizzy spells, but one of the newer things he’s noticed is… well… he doesn’t exactly have complete control over his… bodily functions.Or: Pregnancy has Hannibal leaking slick more often than he'd prefer.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: A/B/O Hannigram Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878082
Comments: 14
Kudos: 207





	An Embarrassment by His Bodily Functions

**Author's Note:**

> The... 4th instalment of me and Fuzzy's ABO drabbles!  
> Do read the tags, they're there for a reason lmao  
> As usual, no beta bc that's how I roll

Hannibal has had a steady first trimester so far. Now, a week or two into the second trimester, he really starts to feel the changes in his body. Fatigue is still a huge nuisance, and so are his dizzy spells, but one of the newer things he’s noticed is… well… he doesn’t exactly have complete control over his…  _ bodily functions.  _

And by that… he means he can’t stop the sudden gush of slick that takes him by surprise when he’s going about his day. 

It just— happens. He’s not even aroused, or doing anything even remotely arousing. He could be accompanying Will to crime scenes, or just cooking, and it’ll just  _ happen.  _ It’s so embarrassing. 

The first time this…  _ biological embarrassment  _ happens, Hannibal, luckily, manages not to draw attention to himself, because  _ god,  _ that truly would have been humiliating. 

Presently, they’ve accompanied Jack to the body of a woman, crucified on a makeshift cross. It’s a particularly… gruesome murder, but nothing Hannibal can’t stomach. At least, now, it’s nothing he can’t stomach. Had he seen this last month he would have vomited. But his nausea is definitely more under control. 

“You alright looking at this?” Will asks with one arm around Hannibal’s waist, hand gently caressing his bump. 

“Yes. I’ll be okay, Will.” He reassures him with a soft smile. “Go on, before Jack sends a hound after you.” Will nods, pressing a quick kiss to the corner of Hannibal’s mouth before ducking under the crime scene tape. 

It always amazes Hannibal how Will works. How he just sees the crime scene and rips it apart piece by piece. How he reads the scene and reads the killer. He’s just… phenomenal. Hannibal could watch him all day. He wishes he could read Will’s mind— wishes he could see what exactly goes on, what it is that makes Will so remarkable.

He admires from afar, one hand rested on the swell of his stomach, thumb idly rubbing in soft circles, when all of a sudden, he feels a rush of slick gush down his thigh. His thighs tense and his whole body stiffens, hand freezing on his stomach. A wash of shame comes over him. Quickly, he rushes to the car and gets in. 

Hannibal Lecter has never felt shame and embarrassment. 

Until today. 

Oh god. Slick gushes uncontrollably from his folds, soaking his underwear. His hands hide his face in shame as he bites his lip, willing his body to just  _ stop.  _

Hannibal doesn’t even know what brought this on— there’s nothing to be aroused by, especially not at a crime scene. He knows it’s just a natural biological reaction, but that doesn’t make it any less embarrassing. 

When Will finishes up he notices Hannibal isn’t standing where he was before, and quickly comes to the conclusion that fatigue has gotten the better of him. Immediately he heads back to the car to find Hannibal in the passenger seat, looking less than comfortable. 

“Darlin’?” Will croons, climbing into the car. There’s an overpowering scent of sweet slick that fills his nose and Hannibal doesn’t dare look up at his lover. 

“Just a natural biological response.” Murmurs Hannibal, face burning with shame as the sudden flow of slick finally begins to slow. “My apologies, Will… I think… it would be best for me to head home.” Will can tell that shame burns through Hannibal’s body, to which he reaches out a hand to pull Hannibal’s hand away from his face. 

“Hey,” Will coos tenderly, “it’s nothing to be embarrassed about.” He reassures Hannibal with a soft smile, one that Hannibal wearily reciprocates. “Let’s get you home. I’ll tell Jack I can’t make it back.” Stiffly, Hannibal nods. 

“Sorry for interrupting your day.” Hannibal mumbles as Will kisses his face. 

“It’s not interrupted.” Will smiles. “Let’s get you home and cleaned up. I’ll run you a bath and make you something to eat.” Normally Hannibal would protest. He much prefers to cook himself, for it brings him a sense of control and is a comfort place for him. But he can’t say no to Will cooking for him either. So he nods. 

“Thank you, Will.” 

———————————————————————

It only happens every so often, and every single time it takes Hannibal by surprise. Luckily, it hasn’t happened while he’s working, at least. 

Hannibal is currently fixing himself a midday snack. Cravings have gotten the better of him recently, much to his (and Will’s) dismay. For some reason, peppers stuffed with instant noodles and topped with Tabasco and caramelised onions has been a food combination he's been craving recently. His non-pregnant self would be scowling in disgust, but what baby wants, baby gets. So here Hannibal is, halving and deseeding peppers to satisfy his need for instant noodle stuffed peppers. 

The onions are on the stovetop simmering down, the sweet caramelised smell filling the kitchen. Hannibal’s stomach rumbles as he puts his knife down and idly stirs the caramelised onions. He’s about to put a package of instant noodles into some boiling water, when suddenly, a fish of slick floods his folds. 

He lets out a soft grunt, sucking in a breath as his thighs squeeze together and he bites his lip. 

Will hears a grunt and a groan coming from the kitchen. His first thought is the baby— quickly, he gets up and heads to the kitchen. 

“Darlin’?” Calls Will, “are you alright?” Just as he steps into the kitchen, that sweet smell of slick instantly overpowers him. Hannibal is hunched over the counter, face red with embarrassment as his legs shake. Immediately, Will understands. With a smirk, he comes up behind his lover and curls his arms around the swell of his tummy. 

“Gettin’ all hot and bothered with me just standing here?” Asks Will, pilling Hannibal’s body flush to his. Hannibal shakes his head, lip nervously gripped between his teeth. 

“It just sort of happened.” Hannibal frowned, letting out a soft groan as Will ground his hips against his ass. “I wasn’t aroused until you came over.” He insists with a shaky sigh, one arm reaching back to curl around Will’s neck. 

“Then what was that sweet smell?” Teases Will as Hannibal’s head tosses back against his shoulder, baring his neck to his lover. “It sure wasn’t caramelised onions.” Hannibal lets out a quiet whimper. Now, the slick coating his folds is definitely due to arousal. 

Will’s hand trails down over the small swell of his belly and to his silk pyjama pants. Hannibal often prefers to stay poised and well dressed right from the moment he wakes to the minute he settles down for bed, but recently, he’s had to put comfort over style, and spends most of his time at home in silk pyjama pants and a sweater, a casual look that Will really  _ really  _ enjoys. 

He dips his hand under his waist and and into his boxer briefs, smiling at the way Hannibal shudders against his body. 

“W-Will…” Hannibal sighs, “g-gonna burn…” Will quickly turns off the stove. 

“There. Now you can pay attention to me.” He chuckled against Hannibal’s neck as his hand slides further into Hannibal’s underwear. 

“Ah, Will, please…” Hannibal lets out another trembling breath as Will’s fingers spread, forming a V and bracketing around his plush lips. 

“Are you alright here?” Hannibal nods eagerly as Will’s fingers massage his lips. He dips his middle finger between the glistening folds and picks up some of the sweet wetness, pressing his middle finger to his clit for a brief moment. 

“A-ahh…” Hannibal gasps, hands gripping the counter tops as he bends over the granite. Will’s hand ventures even further as he presses the heel of his palm to Hannibal’s engorged clit, his fingers feeling the softness of his swollen lips. “W-Will… h-hmm…” 

“Tell me what you want, Darlin’.” Will encourages, rocking his hips so Hannibal can feel his bulge against his ass. Hannibal is literally melting under his touch as his head tips forwards, resting on his arms. 

“Will… you, please… always you… ahh…” Hannibal’s libido had completely crashed during his first trimester and it was slowly coming back. They hadn’t had sex since they found out Hannibal was pregnant, and Hannibal hadn’t realised how much he’d missed Will’s touch until he found himself so quickly melting into a puddle of goo under his hands. 

“Beautiful, Darlin’.” Will smiles, kissing Hannibal’s neck. His free hand tugs down Hannibal’s pyjama bottoms along with his underwear. Will too, has missed their intimacy recently, but Hannibal has just been so tired. So finally, now that they get a free moment, Will intends to thoroughly take Hannibal apart, pry every sweet noise from him, love every part of him. 

Slowly, Will sinks to his knees and parts Hannibal’s legs, as far as the waistband of his pyjamas around his knees allows them to spread. His hands roam up and down his thighs, the hem of the sweater falling just over the curve of his ass. Will pushed the sweater up slightly to press chaste butterfly kisses to Hannibal’s lower back and ass. 

His hands cup the round flesh, gently tugging his hips toward his face. “W-Will… oh… hhng…” Hannibal holds his breath in anticipation, then suddenly, a tongue flicks out, darting over his slick lips. “Ahh—!” Hannibal lets out a loud moan, one that pleases Will as he smiles against his cunt. 

Will moans against his mound. Hannibal tastes sweeter than he used to, and this is the first taste of that sweetness he’s had. Will can’t believe he’s missed out on this for the last four months, though he’s definitely not mad about it. He pulls back, admiring Hannibal’s glistening folds as his thumbs tug them apart, revealing more of his tender, pink lips. 

Will presses a kiss to his lips that has Hannibal shivering at his knees, mewling unabashedly as one of Will’s hands caresses the soft swell of his tummy. “You’re so beautiful, Hannibal.” Sighs Will before pressing another kiss to his sex. “So gorgeous, carrying our little pumpkin.” Hannibal preens and lets out another moan at Will’s praise as he feels another kiss to his twitching pussy. 

“A-ahh… Will, more… please…” Hannibal begs with a heavy breath as he turns his head back to face Will with big, vulnerable eyes that Will just can't say no to. So Will dives back in. His tongue stiffens, his eyes flutter shut, and he pushes his tongue through the thick ring of muscle and immediately, Hannibal’s cunt tightens. “Hnn—!” 

“Mmhhh…” Will moans lasciviously, sweet slick bursting over his tongue as he inhales Hannibal’s musky, honey scent. “Delicious…” he murmurs before instantly going back to the task at hand. His tongue works vigorously, flicking at Hannibal’s pulsing hole as one hand snakes around his hip to massage his clit. Hannibal cries out in pleasure again, a jolt of electricity sparking under Hannibal’s skin at Will’s ministrations. 

Hannibal can normally last a decent amount of time during sex. But pregnancy seems to have him more sensitive, more responsive to Will’s touch. He’s already close to coming, his cunt convulsing as Will eats him enthusiastically. “W-Will, Will, c-close…” Hannibal’s breaths get shallower and shallower as his chest heaves, another pathetic moan tumbling from his lips. “Will, Will, ahh, I c-can’t… nngh…” Will knows Hannibal can’t last as long as he normally does, but that only turns him on more. 

The hand on Hannibal’s clit begins to move faster, Will’s fingertips rolling the pearly nub in circles, feeling it get more and more wet under his touch. Hannibal’s moans get more and more needy as his hips buck back against his mouth, and forwards against his fingers, desperate for more. 

“Come for me, darlin’,” Will whispers with another sweet kiss to Hannibal’s plump pussy, now a deep shade of pink, shining with slick and saliva. Hannibal comes right then and there, biting back a blissful sob of pleasure into his arms as his legs shivered with orgasm as he squirts. Will groans, lips nipping at Hannibal’s folds as he sucks and kisses over his hole as he works Hannibal through his orgasm. 

Hannibal lets out a quiet whine as his hips quiver, oversensitive and overstimulated as Will keeps going. 

“W-Will… ahh… c-can’t… nngh…” Will pulls away, satisfied as he gives another loving hiss to his cunt, then to his lower back. Hannibal swears he’d collapse if it weren’t for Will’s arms around his body as he comes back up to kiss his neck. Hannibal’s head tiredly turns to catch Will’s lips in a kiss, keening at the sweet taste of himself on his mouth. His eyes flutter shut as his chest rises and falls, his body wrung dry as Will presses kisses to his hair and face, fingers brushing hair behind his ear. 

“Was it good for you?” Will asks softly, to which Hannibal gives a grumble and a nod, smiling languidly. 

“What… what about you?” Asks Hannibal, realising that Will hasn’t come. 

“Don’t worry about me.” Will says. “You’re tired and need to rest.” Hannibal grumbles again, but doesn’t protest. “Still up for those stuffed peppers?” At the mention of those stuffed peppers, Hannibal’s nose wrinkles in disgust. He shakes his head. 

“Alright… how about gumbo?” Will asks again. “I can reheat yesterday’s leftovers for you.” This time, Hannibal nods. “Can you walk?” Hannibal nods again as Will helps him stand properly. 

He leads Hannibal to the front room and sits him down on the sofa, bringing him a pillow and a blanket to keep him cosy. 

“I’ll be back in a minute.” 

“Will?” 

“Hmm?” 

“We love you.” Hannibal says sweetly. Will smiles and grasps Hannibal’s face in his hands, bringing their faces together to kiss him. 

“I love you, too.” He murmurs against his lips. “And little pumpkin.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to check out my [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/CarnivalMirai) where I post teasers and announcements!


End file.
